resident evil Jill valentine KIDNAPPED
by Heero Yuy3
Summary: jill be tie on a chair
1. 2

Jill Valentine KIDNAPPED  
  
Its has been 2 days since Jill Valentine was kidnapped. At that time Jill was only thinking how to break free, she was tied to a chair and her both hand were behind the chair tied together with ropes, and the  
kidnaper blindfolded her and tape up her mouth. And her both helpness legs was also tied as time pass she got tired and want to take a rest.When she was about to sleep she recall what hapen to her that day when she was kidnaped.  
  
Jill just had her bath and she put on her tube top and a short pant as she was about to meet her friend, as she was opening the door the phone rang. As she was talking over the phone on that day, when she footsteps, at first she thought that it was hearing things so she did not really bother about it as she did not know that her  
door was not close. A few minute later, a glass from a room break. Jill told her friend to call her back later as she went to check out wat happen. She walk up to her room and took a peek inside and glasses beside her bed, she walk up to it to clear it up. When Jill was picking up the glass from the floor she started to think why that the glass will fall over as she knew that it is place that the inner part of the table. So unless some one hit it or it cannot fall over. As she finish clearing up the place and stood up, the next thing she knew she heard a voice saying: don't move. A gun pointed at the back of Jill's head, the voice told Jill to drop to glass and put her hands up. Jill listen to what the voice has told her as she put her hand up slowly. Than suddenly! Jill turn around and give the gun a slap and it when flying to a the side of the room she have the fellow in front of her a kick. The guy bend down as he cry in pain. Jill ran out of the room as she turn and run toward the stair two guy wearing in black and a name (Umbrella) on the suit.pointed their guns at Jill and was forced back into her room which she had just ran out. When they got in the room 1 of the man pushed Jill to her bed all 3 person hold Jill down as they tied her hand and legs up, and also tape up her mouth as Jill is crying for HELP. One of the fellow used a handphone to call some one. The guy the person over the line (The job is done) one of the fellow in the suit let Jill smell something smelly untill Jill  
fainted.  
  
And Jill ended up in the chair when she woke up.  
  
END OF PART 1  



	2. resident evil Jill valentine KIDNAPPED

RESIDENT EVIL: JILL VALENTINE KIDDAPPED   
Chapter 2  
  
Jill hands were beginning to feel bit painful as the ropes were tied sort of tight and also felt a bit cold as she was only wearing a short tube top which exposed Jill's belly button and a short pant some sort like in (RE 3). She tried hard to shake the rope off her hands but they seems that it will not be loosen unless someone cut it. But still Jill doesn't give up she continue to get shake the ropes off as Jill was doing what she is doing someone opened the door for the room which Jill is in.  
  
Lunchtime a guy speak out. He went in front of Jill and took off the tape on Jill's mouth and pulled out the cloth in inside her mouth.  
  
Ah! Jill shouted   
  
That hurts: say Jill  
  
Sorry: the guy replied   
  
Jill was shock to hear that, he said sorry maybe he is not a bad guy Jill thought to herself maybe he can ask him why did they kidnap her here.  
  
Err. hello: Jill said  
  
Yes? : The guy replied  
  
Can I know why did you all kidnap me here? Jill asked  
  
I am sorry I do not know: the guy said  
  
I wish I knew too but.. Guess not: said the guy  
  
I see Jill: replied   
  
Can u take off the blindfold for me? : Jill asked  
  
I am sorry again miss valentine but I am only allowed to take off the tape on your mouth other then that I can't take off anything.. sorry: said the guy  
  
Never mind its ok it your job anyway and how about putting something into my mouth I am hungry, it been a while since I ate something: said Jill  
  
Ok I was here to have you the food anyway: said the guy  
  
After he finish feeding the food to Jill he let Jill have a drink of water then he took out a new pieces of cloth roll it up to a ball shape and put into Jill's mouth again and paste a new pieces of tape on Jill's mouth. And after he made sure that Jill can't talk and the tape never drops off, he started to walk towards the door. Before going out he turn and take a look at the helpless woman who is being tied on a chair then slowly he closed the door.  
  
Hope it nice  
  
And anyone who read this story please know that someone has used my user to send in a story I will shock to see that story was having name user name on it the name of the story was (helpless Jill) which has nothing to do with me believe or not it really has nothing to do with me the owner of this user name. Thank you 


End file.
